300_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Afanti
Character Afanti: Ba Yi Master Afanti is the chinese name for Nasreddin. There was an animated series about him called "The Story of Afanti" which was very popular in China. This character may have previously been the green Ogre Shrek. Character Price: 1200 gold, OR 24 Blue Diamonds Skills Comparable to "Dr. Mundo" from League of Legends. Major Differences: *''Instead of Infected Cleaver, Afanti's Q is Blitzcrank's Rocket Grab.'' *''Instead of Masochism, Afanti's E is an instant cast, melee version of Syndra's Force of Will that can also be used to pick up Heroes.'' Power names and explanations taken from Google Translate, and from play-testing. Hero Strategy *''Be wary of using your skills against minions in the early game, your health bar will be strained.'' *''Your Q can be used to pull enemies into tower range, causing lots of damage.'' *''Despite costing health, your W is still a good source of damage in a 1v1. Just be sure to turn it off when enemies aren't in range!'' *''Combining your W and E on a stack of minions makes for quick wave pushing.'' *''Your E can be used to toss tanky allies (or assassins) right on top of squishy enemies.'' **''Your E can also be used oppositely to toss tanky enemies (or assassins) away from your squishy allies.'' *''When being chased by two enemies, use your E to throw one enemy onto the other to effectively end the chase. '' **''If there is only one enemy chasing, you can still toss him away by targeting an enemy minion.'' *''Building large amounts of health will make your R more effective.'' *''By mid game, you may find it surprisingly easy to tower dive with your R activated, catching your opponents off guard.'' Character Statistic Chart Picture taken from the official 300 heroes website, translated by Google. Recommended Items Afanti works best with lots of health and defensive stats. Warmogs, Force of Nature, Sunfires, Thornmail, etc all work well. Picture taken from the official 300 heroes website, translated by Google. Recommended leveling order 300 heroes official site recommends maxing Q, then W, then E. Character Lore Warning: Poorly translated using Google translate, good luck "With Avanti's reputation is growing, the fans let his life growing up and generosity, his ass is his estranged partner gradually, Avanti obsessed with thinking about how to get rid of this old donkey head and use it again to make the sum. Until one day he came up with a brilliant plan, he lied that it is possible to pull gold donkey head, and holding the donkey found innocent of Pakistan by master, to convince him to use all of the property in exchange for a donkey, then on Avanti became a rich man ...... classic, vintage and Pakistan by then become nothing - except the donkey. As he felt gloomy future, when it actually started talking donkey: "Dear friends, please do not be sad, I'm not a donkey, I Serengeti zebra Prince - Austrian zebra I have! Madagascar performances too, has many fans, if you can help me back to New York, I will give you a lot of treasure, dollars! you know? "naive and believed Pakistan by master donkey, then, oh, Austria Zebra words ...... So they hit the road, has experienced numerous stories, you can tell the whole Arabian Nights, eventually went into a place called the eternal legend." Category:Hero Category:Tank Category:Self Heal Category:Forced Movement Category:Health Category:Self Haste Category:1200 gold Heroes Category:Original Heroes